This invention relates generally to turbine structures, and more particularly to mechanical details of an improved turbine construction adapted to be driven by a fluid medium, such as wind.
Wind turbines currently utilize three symmetrical thin cross-section arms. Contrary to what might be expected, it has been found that by designing these arms so that mostly the tips thereof capture the wind, optimum power is generated. The inner parts of the arms serve solely to transmit the force from the tip-like parts to the hub and driven shaft.
Such devices, while operable for the most part, are not believed by the inventor, to extract the full potential power from the wind, and thus are considered less than maximum efficiency. Furthermore, designing for the conversion of the wind driven shaft to generator speed presents a host of additional problems, which, however, are beyond the scope of the present disclosure.